


Benedict and Me

by nenanena



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Cumberbitches
Genre: F/M, London, POV Sherlock Holmes, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenanena/pseuds/nenanena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a woman getting to know Benedict Cumberbatch better, maybe there will soon be something more then just knowing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction about Benedict Cumberbatch, hope you like it! :) I would really enjoy reading some comments! xD

Hello everyone, I am Nana an I am living in London. After finishing scool I opened a Cupcake shop with my best frind. So i deliver some cupcakes to office buiding everyday, but today I am really late.  
While I am running through the streets suddenly a man runs into me: "Shit! Can`t you be more careful?! Now my cupcakes are all broken! Idiot!", I shout. Of course I should react in another way, but I was in a hurry, so couldn´t this guy look where he is goin? "Oh, I am so sorry! Can I help you?", a deep, baritone voice says. It remains me of someone, wait, no! That can`t be, it nearly sounds like "Benedict Cumberbatch?!", I look up, and really: it is him! "Uh, yes! And again, I am really sorry for running into you! Con I do anything for you?", he asks and while helping me to stand up. "I don´t think so!", gtting angry again I continue: "Because of this I lost lots of my invoming, which is really low enough... But what could you do to help? No really..." "Oh, so you have a cupcake shop? Isearched for some really food shoclate cupcakes sincs my favorite shop closed!" "Wow, I could die for hearing this voice!" "Thank you! Nice compliment!", Benedict Cumberbatch laughs. "I said it out loud? sorry!", Fuck! This is just so embrassing! I really should learn to think in my head without speaking! "Well, I do bake really food choclate cupcakes, I can give you my card so you may vome to visit my shop, if you want to!", I asked him. "Yes, that would be great, thank you! And again: I am so sorry! If somthing comes through your mind please call me, here is my smartphone number! See you!", he says and leaves me speechless.

Back in my th shop I immediatly go to my best friend and colleague, Kim. "You will necer believe what just happend to me!" "So tell me!", Kim says and doesn´t seem this curious about it. "I met Benedict! I mean Benedict Cumberbatch! I mean Sherlock!" "What? Really? You are kidding me! Do you have a foto or an aoutogramm? How did you met him?", she assails me with questions. "I said that you wouldn´t believe!", I laugh. "He ran into me when I delivered the cupcakes to the offices, oh, I was really mean to him! I shouted that he was an idiot, and within my next sentences i compimented him for his voice by accident, I just wanted to think that! Embressind! But now I have his number, and he also wants to buy a few choclate cupcakes here, which means I have to bake som! Do you understand the meaning of this? Cause... I am such a big fan! Man, I have to go to the kitchen!", and I ran out of the store into the kitchen while Kim laughed behind me: "I never heard you speaking that much! Have fun in the kitchen!"


	2. Am I really about to date Cumberbatch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict Cumberbatch really comes to my shop to buy some cupcakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is better written then the first :) Would be happy about comments!

"Hello, how can I help you?", I heared Kim saying from the kitchen. "Uhm, I believe I am in the wrong bakery... this morning I met a woman(woah! he said woman! Normally the men just say `girl´when they talk about me!) who said she would bake good choclate cupcakes, ut I don´t see the woman, neither the cupcakes, so.." "Wai! Here are the cupcakes!", I run out the kitchen and nearly fall."Be carefull!", Cumberbatch says while catching me by laying his arm aroung my waist. "Ups! Thanks!", I smile. " Well I will got to the kitchen, to look for.. the cake?", Kim giggled and went to the room behind the curtain. I am sure she will sit there and listen to every word we say!  
"So this are the very best choclate cupcakes in London?, Cumberbatch asks with a smile. "Yes, I think so, want to try?"; I smile and try to be a bit sharming, his voice is just SO beatiful! And this time I didn´t say it loud! "Of course, I mean you baked them for me, right?", he smirked. "NO! I did it because this morgnung I had not enough time, but.. Okay, you got me! I boke them because I hoped you would come to the shop today!", I admitted a little embreassed. "So I made you trouble twice this day?, he asked. "No! No, really! I just... I am just a really big fan of you!" " Well, thanks!", he smiled. "Which charakters do you like the most?" "Sherlock! Definetly Sherlock. Neither you did well in the can Gogh movie!" "You really watched this one?", Cumberbatch asks amazed. "Yes, but I must declare I did just because of you, I am not really interested in van Gogh, even if it is a fascinating sharakter. Like Kahn! Oh, but please try a cupcake!", I meaned as I noticed I begin to talk too much."Thank you!", he smiled while biting into that chocolatey wonderthing. "So.. you´re a Trekkie?" "Yes, I am.. I mean, a little bit!", not wanting to seem unsexy or like a nerd I appeased. "Me too, but I really just like the original with Captain Kirk and Spock!" "Really? Cool, I don´t like Star Trek the new generation and this stuff" "Oh, I think the are okay, but just not this genial like the first star trek seasons!"  
I noticed that I stared a little at his face so I search for a reason, so it would not seem crazy.... Oh hey! "Uh., you have something on your cheek..." "Really?", he wipes his right faceside "Here?", Cumberbatch asks. " No, on the other siede... here!", I point at the place he had the cream on my face. "Could you please help me?"; he smirked. "Yes... of course!", I blush bcause I would have to touch him, but also it is just great, I mean, I am about to touch this cheekbone!! So I take away the cream with my thumb and right when I wanted to take my hand away he graps my hand to lick of the cream from my thumb. Oh my god! I feel like I could fly right in this moment! Just like heaven!  
"So how much do I owe you?", he asks out of nowhere. " Oh, nothing, you just have to tell everyone how good my cupcakes are! That would be the best promotion we ever had!"; I laugh. "Okay! I promise!", Cumberbach smirked. "I hope i will see you again, Mister Cumberbatch!", I say, taking all my courage. "Oh, I´d say we should go on a date. How about tonight?", he asks and I fell like falling down. That canßt be real! "I could catch you here, do you live above this shop?" "Yes, I do.... uhm,okay?", I say shy. "fine! See you, byebye!, he griend while walking out of the shop "Bye...!" I whisper, tatally stunned.

"Whoa!!", Kim comes running out of the kirchen, waving her handy "You, my dear, have a date with a STAR!!", she shouted "Oh-my-god!", was the last thing I can say before I swooned and landed on the ground.   
When I woke up Kim sat next to me on the floor: "Hey, are you better? Sorry I am a bit too weakto get you on th couch..." "Yes... sorry! I didn´t want to make a mess..." "Oh come on, you have a date with Bnedict Cumberbatch! It is okay to swoon in this case! We have to look for an outfit for you! And, please, get me an autogramm!", Kim laughs. "Okay, of course I will!",I smile and stand up carefully to go to the kitchen and get somthing to drink. After drinking and resting a little bit Kim Close the shop and we go out to get me an outfit for my date!


	3. What to wear and the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I can go on a date with Benedict!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are going to like it! would be glad about comments ;)

"God! I will never find an outfit for this date!", I shout angrily while going out of the last shop. "Hey! You tried one with a leather jacket, that was okay!" "Yes, it was okay! But I already have outfits which are okay! And for this date I want something special, beautiful! An outfit which shows that I am a modern woman, but a woman! I guess my claims are just too high... I will never ever find something!" "Heyheyhey! Calm down!", Kim says "The people are already watching! Also, you have 3 hours remaind! You have enough time time to find an outfit!", she reflects and I fell a bit better, realising I really do have enough time. "Yeah, you are right!", I have to confess. "Like ever! So come on, lets just sit down and consider what your outfit should look like!", we find a place under a palm tree and sat down, I took out my little notebook I have with me everytime and aks: "A dress, I think. And it should be in one of my favorite colors, what do you think: blue or turquise?" "Better blue, it fits your eyecolour!", Kim winks. "Do you want high heels?" "No, not really, I mean I am tall enough, don´t you think yo? Benedict is just a little taller then me, so I want ballerinas, I think." "okay!", Kim means."Balerinas you have, right? So you just search a blue, long, I bet, sexy dress." "Maybe with a slice on the side?" "Uh, sexy!", Kim laughs. And suddelny I get an idea. "I know what to do! Come on! We have to go back home!", I jump on my feet and begin to run "Hey! Nana! Wait!", I hear her shouting behind me, but I don´t care. There are just 2 and a half hours remaining and for what I want to do this is hardly enough time!

At home I directly go to my room where my sewing machine stands and take out my old scool pormdress. I began to gut and work. A hour later Kim came in "Oh, now I understand! You want to make the dress by yourself! Great idea, may I help you? I mean... you lost weight since your prom, right?" "Yess, but itßs okay..If you could only make my hair?

Ding-Dong!  
"That must be Sherlock, right?", Kim laughs. "Stop calling him Sherlock! I will call him so myself if you go on!", I smile."Could you open the door? I need to put on my lipstick!" "Yes, sure! I will ask him for an autogram, okay?, she smiled.  
Before going downstairs I sheck my make-up and dress. Everything is okay. I hear Kim and the man with the wonderful, deep melodious voice talking and take a deep breath before entering the corridor: "Oh, wow!", I hear the deep voice, "You look wonderful!" "Thanks, Mister Cumberbatch, but you look much better in this purple shirt!", it really looks like the shirt of sex in the sherlock seasons!"Please say Benedict!", he winked.  
"Do you mind if I take a picture?", Kim asks right in the magical silence. "Yes Sure!", Benedict (wow! He asked me to call him by the first name!!) smiled. "Hey!You really don´t have to bow down! I think I am tall enough!", I laugh when he bows down so that he looked smaller then me. "See you!", I cry over my shoulder while leaving the house with Benedict. "Have fun!"

"So, where are we going?", I aks him, following him to a scooter, not a normal scooter: "Is that a original, italian vespa?", I wonder. "And it is blue, nearly like the colour of your eyes!", Benedict smiles. Is he flirting with me? "May I drive?", hopefully he will say yes!! "When we drie back.. first I want to suprise you with the place we are going!", He smirkes and gives me a white hlemet "All right!"  
First we drive the main street but after we turn into a few little alleys I loose the orientation completly: "Where are we?", I shout against the wind. Without looking back to me Benedict laughs: "I won´t tell you! I said, it will be a suprise!" "That´s so mean!", I smile against my will. Normaly I really don´t like suprises, but if a guy like this wants to suprise you, you let him suprise you, right?  
"Okay, here we are! At our goal!", Benedict smiles. "Where is here? Are we in a park? Oh yes! And I thaught I knew every park nect my flat!", I marvel a bit and try to guess how long we drove, but I totally lost my sense of time. "So you like being in parks?", Cumberbatch interrupts my thoughts and takes my hand (wow! It prickels everywhere he touchs my skin! Like sherbet in water!) and begins to walk down the path which leads into the park. "No, I don´t just like to be in parks and nature, I totally love it! It remains me of home!", I smile. "Really? Where did you grew up? Or did you mean somthing other with home?", he asks softly, while we are walking down a little lane, seamed with trees. "I mean the place where I grew up, that is in Germany. I don´t think you know the village. It is really little, and I lived in a house next to a forst and midair a lots of fealds with my mother and my two brothers, until I travelled to London and opened a bakery with Kim... But sprry, Ithink these are just too much informations at once, right?", I laugh embressed. Shit! I am making the same mistake as always! Don´t tell the guys everything about you on your first date, Nana!   
"No, not really. It sounds interesting! Germany, you say?May I ask how old you are?" "Yes, yure. I am nearly 20... I hope you don´think that is too young? I mean.. ow old are you?", I laugh "Through I love your sereis that much, I don´t know how old you are.. it is nearly funny!", I get a bit nervouse, who knows, maybe he is over 40? Betting how old someone is was never my strong side.... " I am 25 years old. And you really seem older then 19! I mean no, no your age is no problem for me if it is not for you!", he smiles at me so that there are butterflies in my stomach, flying around like fireworks! "Look, here we are!", he points at a place nect to a cherry tree. "Is this a japaniese garden?", I wonder, there are sweet little bonsai trees and a small thream obove which a little red bridge went. "Yes, I think so!", Benedict laughs. "Come on!", he begins to run to the little red- white checked picknick blanket which lays und the tree. Well, if he wants to lose... I think I weillget him. I laugh and try to catch Benedict but everytime I nearly get him me turns around and runs in another direction. So I have no chance, but through this, everytime he runs in my direction I turn around an laugh because there is no way he will get him. Finally he got my right hand and pulles me over to him... Whoa! A bit too much drive! I think he just wanted to hug me but because I am so suprised and he uses too much strength we both fall down in the grass, laughing till our stomaches hurt. We just lay there in the grass and I enjoy just being near to him, doing something with him. But after a while he asks: "Want to eat something?" "Oh yes! Iam nearly dying of hunger!", I laugh. "I hope you like sushi!", Benedict smirked. " Is that a joke?", I ask suprised "No! why should it?", Benedict starts laughing. "Well.. this is just the perfect date! I dreamed of this since.. ever!", I really do! My favorite land is Japan, and at hope my friends and I love going out and eat sushi, and one time I told my best friend Samantha in Germany, that it would be just perfect to walk around in a park and eat some sushi in a warm summer night as a first date.   
"Okay, I think now I have to be honest!", Benedict blushed and spoke a bit more quite then before. "I looked on your facebookpage and wrote to a few of your friends, asking what they think a perfect date would be for you... Samantha told me a lot, and also your brother, Tim, knew a bet..." "What?", now I just have to interrupt him! "They knew it and not one of them told me?". I can´t believe that someone would do such a good preparing, just for a date with me!! "Thank you!", I smile, blushing a bit. It is just such a wonderful night, I wish it would never end, but I will not say this to Benedict, it is too clichee and cheesy! "A special date for a special woman, right?", he smirks, back again in his selfconfidence.Then suddenly he grapps my hand: "I am sorry! I think I just fell in love with you..", he whispers. My heart does make a jump, and I thought I was cheesy, but through this romantic I could not stand but say: "Me too, Sherlock!", I giggle. "Wait... what?", Benedict asks confused. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you can´t look in my head!", I smile, hoping this words don´t sound to harsh: "I do not know yet if I share these feelings, for you, and not for a role you playes. So please forgive me if I can not answer you!", I hope this will not mean the end of our just beginning relationship. "Well, thank you for being this openhearted!", Benedict tries to smile, but it just looks wrong... I did not want to make him sad, but what should I have said? He cleras his throat: "How about a solman-maki?"


	4. How will it go on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Benedict admitted how he felt I don´t really know how it will go on, and how I feel about him...

While eating the sushi we talk about this and that, nothing importend, and yet, we began to know each other better, I mean I feel so and I hope he feels like this, too. All in all I really feel like I could tell Benedict everything. So when he finally asks:"Why are you, a woman, just 19 years old, missing her family in Germandy, here in London?", I have the feeling I should tell him the truth. Normally I just say that I wanted to see something before I start to study or something, but that is not the whole truth. "Do you really want to hear the story?" "Yes, of course, and please don´t just lie to make it sound better!", he smiles like he already knows what I think.... but okay, if he wants to I will tell him why. He opened his heart, so I should open mine,too. Just a little bit. "Okay, after scool I wanted to start a education to become a baker, but as soon as I wanted to start my father became crazy. I mean totally crazy. He had depressions before and threatend my mother before that he would kill himself and will let us, my brothers and me, find him, if she would not do what he wants. But he got better, untill I got my Abitur. Then he wanted to kill himself, and nearly he did, he would have jumped in front of a train in which I drove to my hollidays with my friends. But someone saw this and stopped him. Now he is in a clinic, and I don´t think he will get out there soon. Also my younger brother had really big problems with this, I mean, who wouldn´t, right? So I did not wanted to do an education anymore. I wanted to go away from home, do something special which would not remain me of home. Of course, I do miss my mother and my brothers, but I am also glad I am away from them! Yeah and when I was in ireland, I wanted to go there since I was 7, I met Kim. She had an bakery in London and did not know what to do with it since her grandma was in an old peoples home, and we got the idea to open a cupcakes shop. And so we did!" "Wow, that is an incredible story!", Benedict says softly, as if he would not want to destroy the confidence between us with a wrong word. "If you say so....", after telling someone a bit of my lifestory I just never know who to react to their reactions. It may be stupid but what should I say? Yes, there are not many people with a lifestory like that, but everyone has some barriers in their life. Some are higher and some are so low, you don´t even notice them! "So you are happy to be in London now?", Benedict asks. "I am! And I am glad to be in this park with you!", I smile at him. Instead of answering he just takes my face at the chin, looks me deep in the eyes- have you ever noticed that there are many different colors in his? Blue, turquise, green and even yellow!- and nearers he mouth to mine until our lips meet. It feels like an explosion. Just like someone touchs you, but not just on the outside, I have the feeling like he would also be in my mind,in my thoughts, I could smell him, he smells like rain and mint, and also taste him. And wow- how can your kiss taste like strawberry, sweet like honey and fresh like a minty bubblegum if you ate fish before? However, I had a prickle everywhere on my skin and my stomach felt like there were no more butterflies, but planes! I wish this kiss will never ever end. But he takes his head away and smiles at me: "I think you should go home now, the sun is coming up and your bakery is open tomorrow, right?" whoa, that came out of nowhere! I mean, first he kisses me and then he wants me to go home? But he is also right, I have to go home and begin to bake, maybe I can rest a little before I have to begin.... "Yes, you are right.. but may I drive?", I smile "You promised me!" "Yeah, you are right! Of course, if you know the direction you have to drive?", he laughs and we go to the vespa.

After driving home he takes my helmet and kisses me on the cheek: "See you!" "Come good home!", I wave my hand untill I am not able to see him andymore while he drives away.


	5. And now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date with Benedict I had to ask myself how it would go on. Should I call him or wait untill he does something?

Wow, that was a night! Through I want to sleep, and I lay in bed I just can´t. If you know the song "I could have danced all night" from my fair lady you know how I feel.... I could do a thousend things and still beg for more! But wait, in Germany it must be morning! Maybe I can chat with Samantha...  
So I just wrote down what happend, but she would not believe, because I don´t have a foto or some proofs: "But Samantha! He wrote you! And by the way: you just can not tell a stranger so much about me!"-"sorry! I thought it was you from another profil and you wanted to make a joke, or proof our friendship,so I wrote what I know! But okay... I could have thought it was not you after seeing the pictures on his page.. sorry!", she then believed me. The question that is really important is: "SShould I call him? Or text him? Or do you think I should wait for him to call?"-"Maybe you should go to bed... you have to bake your muffins in one houre, right?"-"Yes... but..."-"No but! I have to work now, sorry! And hear to your heart! Better call then wait I think! Bye :*"-"okay... bye! :*".  
Okay, that was no help at all! Through I try to sleep again- I just can´t! I will Bake now and sleep later! 

After I boke all cupcakes and muffins for one day and still Kim was not there I started to bake cookies. Everytime I do not feel like doing something normal I simply bake cookies. I feel better and clearer after this, and it helps me now,too! I will send him a text! Samantha is right, better write him then wait and ge crazy!  
What should I write.... maybe just thank for the beatiful and wonderful night I had with him? Yeah, that sound good, right?   
So I text him: "Hi :) Just wanted to thank u for the wonderful n8!" , hopefully it doe not sound too childlike.. oh damn! I should write who I am!! "Oh! it is me, Alena xD", I send a text behind. Right after sending Kim comes in the kitchen: "Good morning! Wow, was your date a desaster or do you have a lot to think over?", she knows me too good! "Nono, the date was good! It was amazing! I mean, I told you about my family one month after we got to know each other, but I told him everything last night! On my first date! And He kissed me!! That was my first real kiss! From a star! I really can´t believe this just happened to me! And I could not sleep so i began to bake as soon I was home! We talked the whole night, I was at home just at 5:00 o´clock in the morning! Gosh, it sounds like a trashy novel, right?", Kims laughs: "Yes a little bit, but also very romanitc! Will you meet again?", I wonder that she does not make fun of me as always... She really seems to think that Benedict is good for me, every other guy she met before was not good enough for her! "I don´t know.. but I wrote a SMS, I hope he will...", that moment my smartphone rings: a text from Benedict!!! Four minutes after I wrote him he answers!! "I think so,too! Time to do smth today? :)".  
Seems like he is not a man of lots of words.. but I don´t know one man that texts a lot, just the needing words to get the meaning of the text. But what he can do, I can do better! So I answer: "Sure! When? :)".


	6. Another suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Benedict should tell me some of the things he wants to do with me, just suprises aren´t that good xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what I write please leave a kudo or a comment, or if you don´t like comment why! :)   
> have fun! ;)

"So, he wants to go out with you again?", Kim asks. "Yes, and he answered my text after 4 minutes!!", I really am exited! That could mean he waited for a text from me, right? I mean, why not? "Do you know what he is going to do with you?" "Wow, that may sound dubious!", I have to laugh. "No, but he said it would have to do with his work, maybe he will show me the set of Sherlock?", Kim looks at me a bit critical: "If you said you want to know if you love him or his charakters in movies and seasons it would be counterproductive, don´t you think?" "Maybe, but he would impress me!", smiling I get my bag and keys, also my portmonai and handy. "He will be here in a few minutes, I think. Anything I forgoet?", nervously I ask Kim. "Didn´t you want to take some cookies as a present?" "Right!", I nearly forgot that! I boke double choclate cookies for him, hopefully he will like them!  
"Oh, I got a SMS!". From Benedict! Does he want to cancel the date? "Standing in front of the door on my motorcycle! BC" "okay! See you in the evening!", I hug Kim and run out.

He hands me a helmet without saying anything, I just remind him because he told me yesterday he had a red motorcycle with black stripes on it. "Hey!", I smile. But he doesn´t even take his helmet of. Instead he beats on the seat to show me I should sit down behind him, so I do and he takes off.   
Maye I made a mistake yesterday so that he doesn´t want to see me? Or did I smell bad, or do I smell bad now? Could also be I am a bad kisser, he didn´t even gave me a goodnight kiss yesterday... but he wanted to see me again today, so it can´t have been that bad, right?


End file.
